Dance Contest
:For the mini-game on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, click Dance Challenge. The Dance Contest is a game in the Night Club where you can dance using the arrow keys on your keyboard, that is very similar to the video game Dance Dance Revolution. As the arrows go up into the shadowed arrows at the top, you have to press the key that it shows by the time it reaches the top bar. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is a similar mini-game called Dance Challenge. Modes Although Dance Contest is a multi-play game, players have an option to play solo. You can play different modes of game play, and these modes are: *New Game - Earn coins by yourself, with no other penguins to compete with. *Multiplayer - Compete against other penguins (Members only). Difficulties * Easy * Medium * Hard * Expert (Shown on multiplayer mode, hidden when playing on solo mode) Expert Level The Expert Level is only available when you click on Cadence while choosing your game level. She will ask you if you really want to try the Expert Level, and you need to say yes. When playing multiplayer, it is available in the difficulty menu.(Actually, playing on the expert level is easier than playing on the hard level). Tracks *The Generic Way (From Music Jam 2008) *Penguin Band Boogie (From Dance-A-Thon) *Patrick's Jig (members-only) (From St Patrick's Day Party 2009) *Go West (members-only) (From Music Jam 2008) *Let's Bounce (members-only) (From Puffle Party 2009) (Remixed) *Epic Win! (From Penguin Games and Dance-A-Thon) Trivia * It came out during the Member Party on 15th of January 2009. * After the party, non-members could play the game. * Non-members could play multiplayer the first days the game was available to them. * You can take the purple puffle to the game with you. It will dance and earn you extra points. * The brown penguin in the background might be Dancing Penguin. * There was a glitch if you go into the Night Club, and click on Dance Contest. Then, before actually walking to it, but, when you are about to walk into it, click your home (Igloo). Then, if you play and earn coins, at the end, nothing happens when you click close, but, everytime you press close, it adds the amount of coins you got in the game over and over. (Example: You get 20 coins, click close, you get 20 more, you click it again, you get another 20, and so on). This glitch does not work anymore and you cannot exit out. Also, if you try to do another contest, it will stop working, and you cannot do anything. *It is possible to get over 30000 points. *New Members-only tracks were added on April 24th, 2009. The three new songs are: **Patrick's Jig **Go West **Let's Bounce! ***Let's Bounce! is the only track that was made originally for the game, due to its not from any party, or anything at all. However, it does sound like a remixed version of the Puffle Party music at the Beacon *Combos over 100 do not get the pop up that says "100" or "25". *The Generic Way is the only song in the Easy level that is impossible to get 100 note combo. You can only get up to 86. Music The Generic Way Epic Win! Penguin Band Boogie Patrick's Jig Go West (Note: this is the unremixed version of Go West.) See Also *Cadence *Dance Challenge *Night Club *DJ3K Category:Games Category:New Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin